mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Greedy
Mr. Greedy is the second book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Greedy *'Color': Hot Pink *'shape': Oval, fattened (original book); Number 8 (onwards) *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *'Family ': Little Miss Greedy (cousin) *Height: Normal Mr. Men height *Weight: Very heavy *Friends:Little Miss Greedy (cousin) *Rivals:The Giant, Little Miss Naughty *Lives:FatLand *Occupation:Gourmet *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Eating food *Dislikes:Having a diet *Release date: April 2 1971 *'Job': Eating lots and lots of food *Features: None *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999) *Preceded by : Mr. Tickle *Followed by : Mr. Happy Story The story begins with Mr. Greedy waking up and having his overly large daily breakfast. He then goes on a walk afterward and finds his way into a cave where everything is larger than life and he begins to explore, finding larger than normal food. Mr. Greedy is then picked up by a giant who then teaches him a lesson and makes him eat all the giant food, making Mr. Greedy end up bigger and feeling like he would burst at any moment. The giant agrees to let him go as long as he promises to never be greedy again. Mr. Greedy promises and then at the end he is still keeping the promise and now has lost some weight, and it shows him as an oval at the end. The Mr. Men Show * A random Character who looks like ﻿Mr Greedy made a cameo in Boats on the lifeboat. Counterparts * Pete (Disney, both are fat), * Owen (from the Total Drama series, both are fat and eat large amount of food), * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both fat and like food), * Dr. Robotnik (Sonic The Hedgehog, both are overweight), * Chowder (Chowder, both eat a lot a food), * Cookie Monster (Sesame Street, both love cookies), * Entree (Spliced!, both always hungry), * Meatball Dingo (Blinky Bill, both fat), * Pooh (Winnie the Pooh, both are fat), * The King of Town (Homestar Runner, both are fat and eat a lot of food), * Sir Topham Hatt (or the Fat Controller), (Thomas & Friends, both are fat and eat a lot of food), * Farkus "Bulk" Bulkimier (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both are fat), * Penguin (Batman, both are overweight), * Fat Bastard (Austin Powers, both are fat and eat a lot of food), * Roland (MySims Kingdom, Nintendo DS,they both love cupcakes), * Timmy Toot-Toot (Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, both eat lots of food), * Captain Huggy Face/Bob (Word Girl, both eat alot), * Willie the Giant (Mickey Mouse, Disney, both likes food), * Anthony (The Wiggles, both love eating a lot of food), * Andy (According to Jim, both are fat and eat a lot of food), * Wakko Warner (Animaniacs, both eat a lot of food.), * Reuben (Lilo and Stitch, both love sandwiches), * Shrek (Shrek, both are fat and happy at the end of the story), * Wario (Nintendo, both are very fat and love garlic), * Peter Griffin (Family Guy, both are fat), * Stinky Pete (Toy Story, both are fat), * Shaggy and Scooby (Scooby Doo, All three love to eat), * Garfield (Garfield comic strip, both are fat and love to eat food), * Greedy Graham (Horrid Henry, both eat a lot of food) * M (Alphablocks, both are fat and eat a lot of food), * Choji Akimichi (Naruto, both are fat and eat a lot of food), * Big Fat Guy (Tom and Jerry, both are very fat), * Barney Gumble (The Simpsons, both are fat), * Comic Book Guy (The Simpsons, both were very fat, Comic Book Guy is dead now), * Gooble (Zoboomafoo, both love to eat), * Fatty (Diespyro Deaths, both are fat), * Big Billy (The Powerpuff Girls, both are fat), * Kirby (Kirby series, both are pink and eat alot of food), * Tetti-Tatti (Make Mine Music, both are greedy), * Kento Rei Fang (Ronin Warriors, both eat alot of food), * Backpack (Dora the Explorer, both eat a lot and say "Yum, yum, yum!"), * Emily Elizabeth (Clifford the big red dog, Both are pink and love to eat a lot), * Flem (Cow & Chicken, they are both overweight), * Rufus (Street Fighter IV, both are overweight), * Chief Wiggum (The Simpsons, both are fat), * Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life, both are fat, overweight and love to eat), * Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks, both love to eat), * Tummi Gummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, both love to eat), * Eric Cartman (South Park, both are overweight and eat a lot of food), * Mr. Tubby Bear (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are overweight), * Oz (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are overweight), * Mr. Mufflin (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are overweight), * Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are overweight and eat a lot of food), * Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are overweight and eat a lot of food), * Heinrich Von Marzipan (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are overweight and eat a lot of candies), * Kirby (Namesake Series, Nintendo, both love to eat), * Grimace (McDonald's, both are fat), * Big Fat Joe (Beano 1930-1950, both are fat), * Fatty Fudge (Beano, Both are fat, and love to eat alot of food), * Fatty (Bash Street Kids, Both are fat and love to eat alot of food), * Woog (We're Back: A Dinosaur Story, both love to eat and love sausages), * Ron Weasley (Harry Potter, both eat a lot of food), * Po (Kung Fu Panda, both are very fat), * Indestructo-Bob (Yin Yang Yo, both are fat and pink), * Panda (Skunk Fu!, both are fat), * Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron, both are fat and eat alot of food), * The Three Bears (Beano, Both are fat and love to eat alot of food), * Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants, both are fat and pink), * Tank Triceratops (Dinosaur Train, both love to eat), * Applejack (Apple.MOV Both are obsessed with eating), * David Quire (The Greatest Freakout Ever, both are fat). * Dante Robinson (Backyard Sports Series, both love to eat) Trivia *Out of the seven deadly sins, Mr Greedy represents Gluttony. *In the US version of Mr. Men and Little Miss he had a pig-like voice. *Mr. Men show haters usually make fun of him saying that he's pregnant. *He had a nightmare about him with no food. *In one episode of Mr. Men and Little Miss, Miss Magic made him thin. * The giant in the cartoon version of the story is criticised for Nightmare Fuel. International publications & translations Mr. Greedy appears under the titles Monsieur Glouton (French), Don Glotón (Spanish), Mr. Barus (Welsh), Unser Herr Nimmersatt (German), 먹보씨 (Korean), Meneer Smikkel/Meneertje Vreetzak (Dutch), 貪吃先生 (Taiwan), Ο Κύριος Λαίμαργος (Greek), Fætter Grådig (Danish), Gubben Glufs Glufs (Sweden) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *The Giant Title character other appearances Mr.Greedy also appears in: *Mr. Rush * Mr. Tall *Mr. Worry *Mr. Skinny *Mr. Mischief *Mr. Clever *Mr. Perfect *Mr. Cheeky *Little Miss Naughty *Little Miss Tiny *Little Miss Magic *Little Miss Shy *Little Miss Chatterbox *Little Miss Late *Little Miss Busy *Little Miss Greedy *Little Miss Contrary *Little Miss Bad *Little Miss Yes *Little Miss Busy-Body *Little Miss Selfish *Little Miss Stubborn Goes Right to the Bitter End (TV) *Little Miss Magic To The Rescue (TV) *No Food Is No Fun for Mr. Greedy (TV) *Mr. Greedy Goes To a Dinner Party (TV) *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Wise's Crazy Day (TV) *Mr. Skinny's Incredible Bet (TV) *What a Question, Little Miss Curious (TV) *What a Choice for Little Miss Fickle (TV) *Little Miss Sunshine Brings a Smile (TV) *Little Miss Busy Takes a Break (Mentioned, but not seen) *Hello, Pizza Express (Mr. Busy) (TV) *A Rival for Little Miss Somersault (TV) *Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair (TV) *Mr. Nonsense Rows To The Moon (mentioned) *Mr. Nosey Solves a Mystery (TV) *Mr. Funny Puts on a Show (TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) *Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) *Little Miss Splendid's Gift (TV) *Mr. Forgetful...hey waiter!(TV) *That's Gratitude, Mr. Uppity!(TV) *A Surprise for Mr. Tall (TV) *Little Miss Scatterbrain Puts Everything in Turmoil (TV) *Isn't Little Miss Trouble Kind...(TV) *Mr. Brave vs Koko the Gorilla (TV) *The Christmas Letter (TV) Gallery File:Mr. Greedy.jpg File:Mr.Greedy.jpg File:Greedy_grumble_stingy.png|Mr. Greedy's cameo in the Mr. Men Show External links *Official Mr. Men website -- Category:Mr. Men series Category:Pink characters Category:Oval characters Category:Nudes Category:Misc shape characters Category:1971 introduces Category:1970's introduces Category:No Visible Nose Category:No Hair Category:Fat characters Category:Main characters